Don't leave me in the Madness
by Alazara
Summary: During the groups journey back into the past to get Brew, things went wrong and they lose Brew and Kid and now its a race against time to save kid from falling into the madness
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Soul Eater, I'm just a fan but I do own the plot and any characters that I make and add. **

_Ok a fair warning about this story, take notice of the rating of this story. Its rated M, which means mature, so there will be mature things in here. Such as rape, cursing, death, sex and anything else that comes to me when I write this story. If there is something that you don't like about that then skip over that part of the story or skim over it to make sure you don't miss anything or don't read the story. I will read all reviews and respond back if you give me the ability to, so feel free to tell me what you think of the story or even throw in an idea. So please enjoy._

**Don't Leave Me in the Madness **

Crying out once again as Mosquito thrust his needle nose into me again as he continued to rape me over and over. My vision was blurred by my tears as I felt him suck the blood up every time he ripped me open even more. "Please stop!" I cried out as he began to go faster. Mosquito began to chuckle as he continued to speed up, "Not so tough anymore are you reaper! You thought that you and your friends were so swift, trying to beat me in the past to get Brew but look what happened. I got Brew and you." He groaned as it seemed he finally got his fill and came in his pants.

Whimpering softly as more tears slipped out as he withdrew his nose from my ass and wiped the blood of his nose and came to stand by my side. "Aww is the little reaper crying? How sweet, don't worry my little toy, you'll soon learn to beg for it." He said as he walked away chuckling, leaving me covered in the darkness.

_So what do you think? Leave me a review and tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

"Where is he? Why is it that none of you have found him!" screamed Lord Death as his once friendly face started to morph into the more deadly looking face. Kid had been missing ever since we failed to get Brew and no one could find him and Lord Death was pissed. He had already lost his older son when he gave into his own madness and he wasn't willing to lose his baby.

"Soul?" came the quiet voice of my miester, Maka. "Ya?" I asked as I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, "Come on, we need to get going meet up with the others." She whispered as she started for the door. I knew what her hurry was, she wanted to see Chrona. Ever since the two of them had got together, they were always together except when we were on missions and she couldn't bring him along.

Sighing, I trailed behind her thinking about Kid. He was there with us when we fought Mosquito because I felt him respond to my piano playing but after Maka attacked when the dust settled, not only was Mosquito gone, so was Kid. We looked high and low to find him before we had no choice but to leave before we became part of the memory.

All this happened three weeks ago and there was still no sign of him and it was really starting to worry me. To an outsider, it would seem like I didn't care that Kid was gone but in reality I was worried to death about him because of the simple fact that me and him had started getting close before he disappeared.

"Chrona!" Maka yelled as Chrona came into sight at the end of the hall, Maka wasted no time in jumping the poor kid but he didn't seem to mind as he held her close and returned her kiss. Groaning as I rolled my eyes as I turned away and saw Tsubaki and Black Star coming down the hall way along with Liz and Patty who looked terrible, 'It must be hard on them without their miester.' I thought sadly as I remember the way the two weapon sisters reacted when they couldn't find Kid.

"Hey Soul, how are you holding up?" came Tubaki's worried voice as she came to stand beside me. Tsubaki was also close to Kid, they usually hung out all the time with each other before Kid and I started getting close. Now the three of us hung out together or sometimes it was just two of us.

"I'm ok Tsubaki, just tired." I said as I gave her a grateful smile as she returned it with one of her own. "Hey Soul." Black Star said as he came up on my other side and stood beside me with his arms crossed. The thing that surprised me the most with Kid's disappearance was that it also affected Black Star; he went crazy looking for him when we realized he was gone. Hell at this point everyone except Maka seemed to be bothered by it. Chrona always seemed to get annoyed with Makah when she seemed to ignore the fact that Kid was missing and kept trying to replace his spot in our team with Chrona.

But thankful Chrona wouldn't have any of it and even yelled at her for pushing it too far with Professor Stein. Which speaking of Professor Stein, here he comes with Marie towards us, "Students aren't you supposed to be going on your next mission? Not sitting around here wasting time that we don't have." He said as he glared at Maka. Stein seemed to hate Maka all the more with Kid's disappearance because out of all the teachers she went to, she went to him the day after we got back which was two days after Kid's disappearance and asked Stein himself if Chrona could take Kid's spot in our team.

Spirit was the only thing that stopped Maka from dying that day because everyone knew that Stein loved Kid like a son. True Lord Death was Kid's actually father but Kid hated his father even though his father loved him to death. But there was something about their relationship that everyone could see that wasn't right. Many believed it was due to the fact that Kid's mother died giving birth to him and Mistress Death was Lord Deaths soul mate and people see that is the only reason that Lord Death kept Kid so close. Kid looked so much like his mother and many people have told him so which I had learned that he hated and loved that.

He loved the fact he looked like his mom but he hated that it also reminded him that he didn't get to meet her cause she gave her life to bring him into the world. "Come on Soul. Pull it together, geez you're getting so annoying with your dazing off every minute of the day." Maka growled as she grabbed Chrona's hand and pulled him down the hall where we all slowly followed.

Glaring at her back from behind as I grinded my teeth together as I walked when a hand on my shoulder relaxed me as I glanced at Tsubaki to see she too had brewing within her.

_Well that's all of Chapter 2. Hope it left you wanting to see what happens next. Please review and chapter 3 will be along (hopefully) soon. Thanks for reading _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Sniffing as one of the many minions of Archna roughly bathed me as another held me down. Mosquito had me bathed at the end of every day but something was different about today. For one, he didn't use me today and it's still morning and I'm being bathed. A whimper escaped my lips as the minion roughly pulled my hair to scrub at my neck while another began to apply something to a piece of solid tubing before inserting it in my ass.

The minion started to thrust it in and out of me faster and harder and kept moving it in all different directions as tears began to slip down my face as the pain started to get to me. Suddenly they ripped it out of me and then started to roughly stroke my penis and to my embarrassment, I started to become hard. Clenching my eyes closed as I tried to hold in my whispers of pleasure as shame filled my insides as I lost control and came.

I was then dunked under the water and hauled out onto my feet as the roughly dried me off and wrapped a small robe around my waist. My cheeks still stained blood red as I refuse to raise my eyes as they drug me out of the room and down the hall to somewhere else in this castle.

They twisted and turned several times in this horrible castle, going down so many halls I was lost when we soon came to a grand spider doorway. A minion knocked before the door slowly slid open and I was pushed into the dark by myself and the door closed again.

"Welcome young reaper." Came a sultry voice from the shadows as I dim light came from the far side of the room revealing Lady Arachne herself. "Come closer." She whispered.

Shivering slightly I slowly walked closer to her till I stood at the edge of her bed. She was dressed in a satin robe with her hair down and had her hand trailing between the valley of her breast as the other one played with her hair. Soon her dark wicked eyes turned to me and stared into my soul as she slowly sat up and pulled me into her lap. Her long fingers began petting my face as she played with my hair as I lay stalk still, frozen in fear.

"Oh my little reaper, I'm so glad you're here. I need someone to please me and I want you to do it." She whispered into my ear before licking the side of my face. A shiver of disgust ran up my spine as I tried to push away from her only to be pulled back with her nails digging into my skin. "You will pleasure me! And you will do it well or else your little weapons will pay the price!" she hissed at me as her black eyes got a red tent in them as my own widen in horror. 'Liz and Patty? No they can't be here!' I thought sickly as I watched a smile creep across her face. "Oh yes your weapons, they're here. Locked away deep in the castle, safe for now but if you don't do as I say; well you'll have their deaths on your mind." She hissed.

My eyes widen in fear and I realized that I couldn't say she was bluffing or not and it wasn't a gamble I was willing to take part in. Bowing my head in submission so I won't have to see the gloating in her eyes as her hands once again turned gentle and began to pet my hair and trail down my body.

Soon she pulled my robe away to reveal my full body to her as she pushed me flat against her bed and climbed on my lap as I remained frozen in fear. "You look so delicious lying below me all helpless and scared. It's getting me hot, makes me want to eat you alive." She whispered hotly in my ear as she ran her hands over my body while rubbing her center against my cock. Gasping I tried squirm away from her but was stopped by her long nails digging into my skin, holding me in place.

Freezing as I looked up at her with fear, she licked her lips before letting me go and removing her robe, revealing herself to me, "Let's get started."

"Soul I'm sorry." Came the whispered voice of Chrona as he came up to stand beside me on the edge of the lake with me. Sighing I kicked a pebble into the lake, I really didn't want to stop here for the night but Miss Maka bitched enough that everyone finally gave in and stopped. "For what Chrona?" I asked as he began to nervously twist his fingers, "For Maka. I don't know why she's doing this. She shouldn't be so careless. I really don't know how to deal with this." He whispered.

Sighing again I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked up at the moon, "It's not your fault Chrona, you can't control Maka. No one can and she things she knows best, so I'd watch out if I were you." I said as Chrona nodded beside me as we continued to look at the moon both wondering what was happening to their friend.

Sniffing I curled closer in closer to myself as Arachne slept peacefully beside me, filled with her thirst of my body for now. Tears continued to fall from my eyes as I tried to forget what she did to me but every wound pulsed with pain that won't allow me to forget. 'Why? Why is this all happening to me?' I screamed in my head as I tried to remember anything I could have done that would be worthy of a punishment like this one.

I couldn't think of anything! Not one thing stood out to me more than anything else. Maybe…maybe I deserve this because I drive everyone nuts with my symmetry OCD. Yes…..yes…maybe that's it.

_Well here is Chapter 3, I hope you have enjoyed it and are eager to read more. Please leave reviews for me to read and push me to write more for you. I'll get the next chapter up when I can and hopefully that will be soon but life doesn't always go as planned, so we shall see. Thank you for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

**Chapter 4**

I don't know how long it's been since that woman has made me her sex slave, hell I don't even know how long I've been here. Everything blurs together and nothing makes since anymore. All that makes even the slightest bit of sense is pain, of the horrible pain that she inflicts on me. I can no longer feel parts of my body; it's like there not there anymore.

Flinching as I heard the clicking of the Lady Arachne's heels, I curled my body up tighter hoping she'd take pity and leave me alone. "Get up reaper." She growled dangerously as she stood by the bed. Quickly as I could I pulled my ruined body out of the bed and stood as best I could in front of her, praying I haven't already displeased her.

"Take him and get him heal, bathed and fed and take him to the Keshin's chambers." She ordered her minions as I felt ice run through my veins. 'The Keshin…is here?' I thought as terror began to run through me as I felt the minions drag me down the hall towards the baths.

-Soul Eater-

"Maka will you shut the fuck up!" I screamed as I stared angrily into her wide fearfully eyes. I didn't mean to lose my temper but I could no longer handle Maka's annoying commanding yammer. Ever since we got up this morning all she's been doing is complaining and commanding us to move faster or to do this or that and frankly, I'm at the end of my rope with her bull shit.

Maka continued to stare at me in fearful confusion before it slipped away and was replaced with anger. "Who are you to be telling me to shut up? I am your meister! You are my weapon and you will do as I say!" She screamed in my face as she went to swing at me only to be stopped by Black Star.

I stared stunned at the back of Black Star's head as he shoved Maka back making her stumble a few feet before falling to the ground. "That's not how it works Maka and you know it doesn't. Soul may be your weapon and you may be his meister but you are partners, not master and slave." He growled at her as she stared at him.

Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz and Patty came to stand at my side as we all stared down Maka in disappointment. None of us understood what was going on with her lately but today, today she crossed the line. I was not her slave and I never will but somehow she got lost on her path.

Has been lost for a while and everyday it seemed to be getting worse, even her own father, Spirit, is getting tired of her attitude. Growling, Maka pushed herself off the ground and stared at us with no fear as she placed her hands on her hips. We don't time for this. Lord Death sent us on a mission and you are holding us up with your stupidity. Now let's go." She growled as she pushed threw us and continued moving down the path.

Sighing heavily, I turned and followed her, it wasn't that I wanted to but we needed to finish this mission and return to Death City and maybe, just maybe Kid will be back when we get there. It was a far-fetched delusion but I wanted him back. I missed him like hell.

-Soul Eater-

Fear danced up and down my spine as I was escorted to the Keshin's room. There was no way to run away; I was surrounded by these damn minions. I would have rather been stuck with Arachne then having to meet the Keshin face to face.

Soon we came face to face with the Keshin's door and I became to feel numb with fear as one of the minions knocked on the door. The echoing of the knocking resounded through the room, almost giving the allusion it was empty but that was soon proven wrong as the door opened and white wraps darted out and wrapped around me and pulled me into the darkness.

The wraps tightened themselves around me as I came to a stop as I hung in the air like a rag doll. The wraps continued to tighten as I felt my ribs begin to grind together as a cry escaped from me. "Aww there we are. Music to my ears but in time maybe new music will come from you. The music of madness, I like that music. Do you think you can create that music?" came a soft silky voice as I felt myself beginning drawn closer to something when I saw the light of his crimson eyes.

Taking a sharp intake of breathe I couldn't stop the hammering of my heart against my chest; it was so loud I was sure that the Keshin must have heard it as well. We continued to look into each other eyes as I felt the wraps becoming loser as I felt my knees touch soft fabric before I was let go from the wraps and allowed to sit on the bed myself.

I sat paralyzed in fear as I waited to see what he would do next and I didn't have to wait too long as I felt the Keshin's arms wrap around me gently and pull me against his chest. "Yes my little reaper. All is ok. I can feel the madness already in you, just got to let it grow." He whispered as he began to pet my hair in a soothing manner. "Sleep little reaper, sleep now." He whispered as I felt a sudden heaviness in my mind as I soon fell into bliss darkness.

_Well that's Chapter four, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter five will soon be on its way. Review please and tell me what's on your mind._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter one**

**Chapter: 5**

I floated in the darkness as I watched Maka fight off a Keshin in training, I wasn't really into it and basically was letting her swing me around like an idiot which is what she was doing since she was hitting me with everything in the area!

"Maka will you stop it! I do feel that you know!" I yelled as she missed the creature and hit me on a rock. "You can feel? Amazing, I never knew." She said sarcastically as she finally hit the thing and killed it. Changing back into my human body from being a scythe, I gathered the soul and devoured it before heading in the direction of Death City. "Hey wait Soul! What's the hurry?" Maka yelled as she flopped down on the ground.

"I want to get back and see if there has been any news about Kid." I said shortly as I continued to press on, "Ugh! Not on that shit again. Look Kid is gone and he's not coming back. Give it up, he was left in the past and that's where he will stay, so forget about him." She growled as she glared daggers at me. Whipping around to glare at her, I saw I wasn't the only one pissed about her statement as the others glared threatingly at her. "Really? He's part of the past so we should just forget? That's funny coming from someone like you Maka. All you do is live in the past, you dog your dad because he cheated on your mom and your mom is never here and that's all you talk about! She left you to travel the world and your father stayed to take care of you when no one else would yet you yell at him for every little damn thing he does!" I yelled.

Maka looked at me with wide watery eyes and I could help but feel a small pang of regret for losing my temper on her but I knew even though it was harsh, it had to be done and looking at the others I saw I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Now get up and move, we are going back to Death City now." I commanded as she slowly nodded and followed behind us with her head down.

-Soul Eater-

"Little birds fly and fly while the little cat shall prowl, prowl, prowl within the trees. Within the tall grass or anything else they can hide within. The little cat will hide and prowl before long they get their prey, yes they will." The keshin continued to mutter, I didn't get what he was muttering about, only that he's been doing it for a while.

"Is my dear little reaper awake?" he asked quietly as he continued to stroke my hair, I didn't move to answer him as he slowly drew his hand to my chin and lifted my head so my eyes could meet his. "Aw so he is but he won't speak. No, no he won't speak to me. Why? Won't the little kitty reaper speak to me?" he whispered as his red eyes stared into mine as his white and black hair feel into his face.

"Is my little reaper kitty scared of me? Aww no no little kitty reaper, you must not be scared. I will protect you. I will not let you fall like he let me. No I will keep you safe my little kitty reaper. Yes safe, safe forever." He whispered as he let my head fall back onto his chest and began to run my back in a comforting way.

I laid there against his chest, confused beyond belief yet still too scared to talk or move. "My little kitty reaper is so scared. He won't purr for me or he won't meow for me. No no me no like that, you must talk pretty reaper kitty. Please talk to me." He whispered pleadingly as he held my head up to look at him.

I stared at him wide eyed and attempted to swallow my nerves as I opened my mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. I swallowed again and tried once again as I watched as a little hopeful light come into the Keshin's eyes. "That's it my little kitty reaper, speak. Speak to me." He pushed as I tried harder to talk.

"W…W…Why?"

_Well there is Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it and will be around for Chapter 6. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll have the next chapter coming as soon as possible. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter: 6**

"What do you mean there is nothing else that can be done?" we all screamed at Lord Death. We had made it back to Death City about three hours ago and we went ate, got cleaned up and met up with Spirit, Stein and Marie before we all headed to the Death room. We were so excited because Spirit said Lord Death had said there was something he needed to tell us about Kid.

So here we are now, standing before Lord Death and he tells us that Kid is no more and they are going to have a funeral in his honor. None of us could believe it; Kid's own father was giving up on him. "What are you saying Lord Death? You're giving up on your own son? How could you?" yelled Spirit as he stood before his lord, outraged.

Lord Death looked at Spirit as his faced morphed into what it used to look like in the old days, the picture of what a Grim Reaper should look like. "Don't question my decisions Spirit. You are my death scythe and you will never question me. I have made my decision and it is final. The funeral will be held within a days' time. Now all of you leave." Lord Death ordered as he turned away from us.

Slowly we all filled out of the Death room unable to understand what was going on, the man who said he'd never give up on looking for his son, just gave up." He can't do this! What parent gives up on their child! It's like he never cared at all!" Spirit growled in anger as Stein rubbed his arms in comfort. "Calm down Spirit, we'll find him and we'll make sure he never goes back to that man." Stein vowed as Marie nodded her head in agreement.

Sighing I looked down at the ground not really understanding why everyone was suddenly treating Kid like trash, like he didn't matter. First Maka then Lord Death, who will be on the list next? Looking at the faces of everyone around me, I saw Liz and Patty standing close to each other as they tried to hold back their tears and put on a brave face as they refused to believe their meister was gone. They each held something of Kids, something small that mattered to him.

Tsubaki and Black Star were not too far from them, standing quietly seeming to be lost in their own thoughts. While Chrona and Ragnarock stood beside their adopted mom Marie, they all looked tired and unable to think of anything to really say. Stein and Spirit stood in each other's embrace as they tried to push away what seems to be reality. The only one out of this entire group that didn't seem to be affected was Maka, who was leaning against the wall picking at her coat with a bored look on her face. God I was starting to hate her but she was the only one that could be my meister, it truly was a hellish agreement.

"Soul, are you coming with us?" Spirit asked as he extended his hand towards me, welcoming me to walk home with them. Nodding I moved to follow them as the others followed in silence. The silence seemed to follow us around now, there seemed to be no escape from the silence that came with Kid's disappearance.

Once outside we all split up in our own directions but the destination was the same yet different to all of us, that place was home. I walked beside Spirit and Stein as they stayed close, drawling comfort from each other. Maka lagged behind us; I guess she understood that we didn't want to deal with her.

Upon making it back to our home at Stein Manson, I nodded to the two men I saw as fathers and headed to my room and locked the door behind me.

-Soul Eater-

I sat in comfort against a big pillow as I watched the Keshin play the violin, who would have known that this seeming evil being wasn't so evil at all. He told me he loved the way the violin could sound. How it could cry, how it could sing and laugh. All you needed to know was which string to stream.

It sounded beautiful; how he played the violin it sounded like chaos yet peace. Of things that didn't make sense yet they did. I didn't know what to do other than listen to powerful song he was playing for me.

But all too soon the song was over and he placed the violin down and came to sit beside me and stroke my hair again. He really liked doing that and would do it whenever he wanted but at times he would restrain himself. His fingers would twitch and jump, wanting to touch but he forced himself not to, I didn't understand why. I never tried to stop him, I had a feeling it had to do with the still ever present fear I had for him.

"Oh my little reaper kitty, what ever shall we do? You still barely talk and I can still feel your fear. Oh that ever turning fear. The fears of the madness but you don't need to fear, no embrace the madness, embrace me." He whispered as he brushed his lips against mine.

In taking a sharp breathe of air; I looked up at him with wide eyes full of fear. The keshin looked at me with understanding before he pulled me against his chest and began to stroke my hair again. "No, no my little reaper kitten you must not fear me. I never hurt you, I will keep you safe. I will destroy those who have hurt you, they will pay for hurting my reaper kitten." He finished in a deadly growl that made me shrink away from him a bit but he cooed at me and pulled me back to him.

"I will protect you my reaper Kitty."

_Well, well there is chapter 6 said and done. I hope it intrigued you and made you wonder what twisted thoughts I have in mind for this story. Chapter 7 will be popping up soon for your enjoyment. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't be shy. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter: 7**

Pulling the coat of my suit closer to me as I looked at the crowd that gathered to honor Death the Kid, the one who everyone but a select few have given up on. Sighing I stood closer to Spirit as he put his hand on my shoulder in comfort. None of us wanted to be here but everyone was ordered to come by Lord Death. Amazing how he just wants to get this done and over with so he can move on, hell from what I got from Marie's outburst yesterday, Lord Death is already courting a young Lady by the name of Lady White to be his wife and produce new heirs. Ya what a caring father.

Sighing as I watched Lord Death commence the ceremony before allowing everyone to come up and place a flower on the empty coffin, well only some knew it was empty. Everyone left red roses upon the coffin expect for the ones who really knew Kid, we left Black roses and bleeding hearts, his favorite flowers. Even though he wasn't there, we still decided we'd treat this like he really was.

After we all placed our flowers upon the coffin, it was lowered into the ground and covered with the soft dirt of the earth. My eyes narrowed as I listened to what Lord Death was telling people about his son, he acted like a doting father that had been cursed by losing both his sons but we knew the truth, I knew the truth.

He was nothing but a fact.

Growling, I walked back to the others as they waited for me so we could leave this mock funeral. As we placed through the gates of the grave yard I looked back at the newly covered grave that held the stone with Kid's name in front of it.

It was all a lie and I was going to prove it and nothing was going to stop me. Looking towards the sky as a clasp of thunder caught my attention as the heavens broke open and rain began to pour, I smiled.

I will find him.

-Soul Eater-

I don't get this dream. This odd dream or was it really even a dream? Was it reality? Who could tell and I actually didn't care. Flowers were floating around everywhere; they floated in the darkness that was surrounding me. This liquid darkness that had me floating around had those ugly red roses floating around but one by one they would burst into flames. Such beautiful flames that I adored but alas what is that? A black rose that is floating towards me. It twists and turns gracefully in the air before it gently lands upon my chest.

How beautiful. This lovely black rose and it's all mine but wait. Are those bleeding hearts? Yes those are bleeding hearts and here they come. Twittering threw the air before coming to rest upon my brow like a crown. Oh yes my beautiful flowers, all mines. Away you will stay from those ugly red roses that are only pretty when they burn in fiery fire that consumes them with such hunger.

Sighing as a feeling of peace comes over me as the darkness pulls me into its embrace, flowers and all. Safely into its embrace, forever protected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

**Chapter 8**

Slamming my fist into the punching bag again as I tried to release some of the pent up anger within me. It's been five months and there was still no sign what so every of Kid and it was starting to take a toll on my heart.

I didn't know what to do anymore and to make things worse no one else knew what to do either, so we just kept twirling in these stupid circles that we were stuck in. These endless circles that we continued to stay within.

"Soul that will be enough for today. Go upstairs and get a shower before dinner." Stein said as he leaned up against the pole beside the door smoking his cigarette. Sighing, I nodded and grabbed my shirt and headed in to grab a shower. I passed Maka on my way up and I couldn't help but sneer at my meister, she and I still haven't fixed our problems. Where we are forced to be partners to fight together but everything between has been destroyed and buried.

Walking into my room, I saw Blair sitting a stack of clothes on my bed, "Hey Soul! I'm dropping these off for you. I figured I'd help Spirit out since he looks really rundown lately and I don't want him to be anymore over worked then he is. So I'm pitching in to help!" she said in her chirper voice as she grabbed the basket and bounced off down the hall.

Looking after Blair, I thought back what to she said and realized how true it was. Spirit wasn't his normal self anymore then again neither was anyone else but Spirit seemed to be worse off. 'I'll have to talk to Stein about this.' I thought as I began to strip for a nice relaxing shower.

-Soul Eater-

"Ah...Ah…Ah...Ah…..Harder!" I cried out as I continued to bounce up and down on the Asura's hard cock that was buried deep in my ass. I loved being this way with my lover, my savior, my master. To feel his power coursing threw me with such force. "Please Asu, harder. I need you now!" I cried out as he flipped us over and began to violently fill me with his cock.

"Oh my pretty little reaper Kitty, I love your snug little ass. So perfect, so delicious." He panted into my ear as he got closer to his end. Wrapping myself around him, I slammed myself back onto him as he slammed into me. It all happened with such force and it didn't take long for me cum all over Asura's chest as he unloaded himself inside me.

Falling to the bed with Asura hanging over me as we both tried to catch our breath before he moved off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. He always did this sex, he'd become distance and stay away, I never understand.

"Asura what seems to be the problem? Hmm tell me my dearest darkness." I whispered as I came to sit behind him and hug him from behind. I felt more then heard him sigh as he turned and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap and began petting my hair.

"I felt something dear reaper kitten. Something is brewing that I don't like." He muttered as he continued to stare out the window. "What does he tell you dear darkness? Does he forgive you? Hmm does he forgive for being with me in ways that you're only supposed to be with him?" I asked as I stroked his chest in comfort as he tightened his arms around me.

"He forgives for now. He says he understands the need and he's glad it's you. But he doesn't understand why we choose each other." He whispered again as he thought of what his mate told him that night in the darkness. "Who better to find comfort in arms of your brother when your mate is not able to save you from the consuming light." I whispered as I cuddled u to him.

Yes, Asura is my older brother. The one that ran away before I was born, the one ran away from the madness that our father planted within us but it still bloomed and took over our beings. The madness at times became so consuming and we had to take comfort in each other's arms in the way we should only with our mates.

Whimpering as I thought of my mate, I wanted him so bad but I couldn't have him with that man, that reaper still alive. He must die.

He is the one who wanted us gone and now he holds our mates away from us and it was killing us in all ways. "Is the plan in motion dear darkness?" I asked Asura as I leaned up and petted his black and white hair.

Asura purred as he nodded into my hand as I continued to pet him as he rested against my chest and soon dozed off to sleep.

-Soul Eater-

"Soul I need to ask you a question." Chrona asked as he appeared beside me on the cliff side near our home. Looking at him in confusion as to why he would ask me but I nodded anyways. "At times do you feel like a piece of you is missing and that the piece that is missing is betraying you in some ways but you know it needs to?" he asked in his nervous fashion.

It took a moment for me to understand exactly what he was asking but when I did; my mouth nearly hit the ground. I understood exactly what he was talking about. The continuous empty feeling my gut that's been there ever…ever since Kid disappeared.

Taking in a deep breath, "I know exactly what you're talking about but I don't know why. I don't understand it." I muttered as I looked over the city. "What do we do about it Soul?" Chrona asked as rubbed his arm in his nervous fashion.

"I don't know. I don't know Chrona."

_Well there is Chapter 8 of this twisted tale. Chapter 9 will belong when it is finished and ready to be put up for your enjoyment. Please review and enjoy._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

**Chapter 9**

Sighing as the hot water engulfed my lower body; I leaned back into edge of the tub and let myself relax. Closing my bright yellow eyes I sighed in as all the tension left my body but I still felt the scratching inside my mind. Like something that wanted to come and take over my mind and soul, 'Soul? Why does that sound like it means something to me? Why what is this soul?' I questioned as I tried to understand what this Soul thing was. It put me in mind of a person

"My dear reaper Kitten, what are you doing all by yourself?" Asura said as he came to lean over the tub and look at me. I barely heard what my dear darkness said as I continued to ponder this Soul thing and for some reason I began to feel hot, very hot. My cheeks began heat up as I felt bolts of heat rush through my body as I felt parts of me began to react.

"Oh is my dear reaper kitty thinking of his mate? Getting all hot like that will not be good for you since he's not here my dear reaper kitten. Let me help you." He whispered as he slide into the tub beside me and took ahold of me. Gasping I grasped onto his shoulders as he began to stroke my length firmly, "Ah Asura! Please more!" I begged as I felt the heat continue to grow inside me, I needed more and I needed it now.

Asura seemed to understand as I felt his own body began to heat up along with mine as he pushed me roughly up onto the floor before he hoisted himself out of the bath and crawled over me. I was barely aware of what was going on anymore, the only thing I understood was I needed release, I needed to be fill to the point of no return.

Groaning I humped against the floor to try and relieve some of the pressure building inside me as I pushed myself up on all fours before I felt something slam into me, filling me. It wasn't right. It wasn't the right one but I knew it was allowed for now until he got he and took his place. Asura's hard cock thrusted in and out of me with great force as he too tried to relieve the boiling pressure within him.

Moaning loudly as I slide forward with ever thrust before Asura grabbed my arms and pulled me back onto his cock as he continued to drive into me with no mercy. "Asurara! Please harder, I need to cum please it hurts!" I cried as the heat continued to grow with every minute.

-Soul Eater-

I growled loudly as I continued to stroke my hard cock with great force, the heat that was coursing through me with such force I felt like I was drowning in an ocean of fire. I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to let the heat lead me and I was going to fuck my mate. I growled as I yanked on my pants and ripped open the door and raced out the door as the animal began to take over.

Racing out of the city, I barely noticed I was joined by another and frankly I didn't care as long as they didn't touch my mate.

-Soul Eater-

Screaming in pleasure pain as Asuraa shoved me into the wall and continued to fuck me as tears streamed down both of our faces as the heat continued to grow and consume us. The heat was boiling so hot and the madness was coursing through us like a never ending waterfall. "Asura please, please, please please." I continued to beg even though the name sounded all wrong.

No matter how hard or how fast his cock slammed into me, it didn't seem to do anything for the heat we were consumed in. The madness was stirring and consuming us with the heat and our minds I fear we may lose. "Please my darkness; don't leave me in the madness." I pleaded my brother as I clutched on to him as he continued to try and free us. "I won't Reaper kitten as long as you don't leave me."

-Soul Eater-

Chrona and I raced through the woods and deserts in record speed as the beast within is continued to grow in hunger. We continued to run and I by chance glanced at Chrona in a brink of sanity to see the red glow in his eyes and the pure animalistic look in his eyes and movements. I had to wonder, did I look the same? But the heat soon burned away the sanity as I felt I was closer to my mate. Soon Chrona and I reached Baba yaga's castle and we speed for the inside and killed anyone who dared to try and stop us.

Soon we came to a big door that we stopped in front of and stared and felt our mates on the other side and we could hear them trying to relieve the heat within each other. Pushing the door open we saw my mate under Chrona's mate as he thrusted deep into him as they both cried in pleasure pain as they tried to free themselves from the heat.

Slowly we walked inside and our mates didn't even notice us standing over them as the heat and madness consumed as it to consume us. Suddenly Chrona grabbed his mate and pulled him away from mine and slammed him down on a table and began to thrust his tongue down his throat. Smiling at my prey that was still on the floor begging for release, I quickly scooped him up and took him to the bed and dropped him down before ripping my clothes off and joined him.

There was no time for exploring and playing with his body, he needed me and I needed him. So wasting no time I slammed my cock deep within his ass and purred as he arched up in me with a pleasure filled scream. Barely a moment goes by before I began slamming into him with no restraint as he wrapped himself around me as we fell into the heat and madness together.

-Soul Eater-

I was ripped away from my little reaper kitten by my mate and couldn't help but purr as he shows his power over me. He wasted no time in ripping his clothes off and thrusting himself in me and I screamed in relief and pleasure as he began to use me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned back as he continued to slam into me as the scratching of the heat and madness began to ease with every moment he was close to me.

-Soul Eater-

The minions of the castle froze as they listened to the scream, moans, and growls of the two mating pairs for a full days' time before all finally went quiet.

_Well there was chapter 9, hope it was interesting for you. It wasn't what I originally planned because of how it is but hey I did warn you in the first chapter. If you didn't like this well you should have read the warning, I didn't put it up for my health. So chapter 10 will come around soon and hopefully you shall review this chapter and come back for the next one. I look forward in seeing you. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything except the plot of my story and the additional characters.

~Author Rant: So here I am again, adding another chapter for you people. Hopefully you enjoy it and please leave me some good reviews.

Chapter: 10

Sighing as I relaxed back against the pillows on the bed, thinking about my father. Why didn't he come find me? Would he not see me as his son anymore now that the darkness is curling within me? Do I even want to go back? I didn't know I wanted; well there was one thing I knew wanted and that was the man beside me asleep. Rolling onto my side to look at my Soul as he slept peacefully, I couldn't believe I had him. I really couldn't believe it.

I always wanted Soul but I never thought I'd ever be able to have him. Smiling slightly as I snuggled closer to him and I closed my eyes. I could still feel the madness within me. It was like a poisonous snake that was slowly consuming my soul but I felt like this was supposed to happen.

Like this was a part of who I am.

-Soul Eater-

Sitting next to Chrona, I couldn't believe that he was my mate. I didn't think that I had one. I mean after everything that I did to hurt all those people. After everything my father did to me, I didn't think I'd get the pleasure of having a mate and maybe, just maybe being able to be happy.

"Oshera why are awake and looking so distressed?" my mate as he looked down at me worriedly. He didn't look like the Chrona who I had saw before in battle. This Chrona looked brave and seemed even when relaxing like this seemed dangerous. He smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me, "You forget my dear mate. I am a part of the madness and darkness just like you. I grew up in it and my mother bred me for my body to be servant to it." He whispered against my lips as he began to caress my body.

I felt the heat began to build up within me again as I pressed my body up against my mates, trying to get some release for the building flames of desire within my stomach. "Please…" I whispered against his lips before he pulled me in for a deeper kiss. Moaning in want as he licked my lips, trying to get me to open them and join in within the dance of tongues. Opening my mouth willingly to him, our tongues danced happily with each other as he rolled us to where he was onto of me. Pressing me down into the bed as he began to slowly play with my body, I felt like I was in heaven. So high in the sky and there was nothing that could ruin this.

~Author's Rant: This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written and it seemed to totally suck to me but this is all I'm going to do for this one. I've been having some trouble getting some inspiration for this story. This means I need to watch the Soul Eater series again. :p The next chapter will be much better and more complete and hopefully up soon. Little warning, from December 16 to January 8, I will be on vacation and will not updating at all, so if there is a story that you want me to update more before I leave then send a pm or a say it in a review. But I will still be writing over vacation, it's just a long break of nothing...wait that's nothing different since I went to college huh? Lol. But anyways read, review, and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters.

~Author's Rant: So well it has been awhile since I updated but that's ok because I have the next chapter for all of you readers. Hopefully we shall get this story rolling along quicker and get to the end! There has been a lot of crap going on and I haven't had time to write because of finals and drama in my life. Yeah we all deal with this crap but enough of my sob story. I am trying a different style for this chapter to see if it easier for people to read. So tell me what you think of it when your reviews. Tell me which way of writings you prefer.

Chapter 11

~Back at Death City: Dr. Stein~

Sighing as I walked back towards my home as I thought back to what Lord Death had said.

_Flashback:__ "Stein there is something we must do. I hate to say this but Kid has fallen into the madness." I stared up at Lord Death with confused wide eyes as I tried to understand how Kid even got close to the madness. _

_ "How is that possible?" I stepped forward as I felt my heart clench up in my chest at the thought of my son falling into the madness. Yes my son. I claimed Kid as my son since the day I felt met him. Kid was an amazing kid and suffered a lot due to the false love his father gave him._

_ "I'm not sure but I believe it deals with his brother. Oshera fell into the madness so else and now Kid has as well. They're just like their mother. So weak and worthless and just like her I am going to have get rid of my sons like I did her." He trailed off softly as he stared off into the distance as I felt horror boil within me._

_ 'He killed his own wife?! And now he wants to kill his own sons!?' Stepping back as I continued to stare at him in disbelief as he continued to speak, "Gather a team and search them out and kill them both. Show no mercy." I could barely manage a nod as I continued to back out of the room before heading home. __End of Flashback_

Slowly pushing the door to my dark home, apparently Spirit had yet to come back to visit me again. My home was always warmer when my lover and son were here to join me. Sighing as I sat down on the couch and let my body go limp as I felt my body began to tremble as heavy sobs worked their way out of my throat.

~Black Star~

"Oh my god! What the hell is going on?!" I couldn't believe it! We were just given orders to track down Kid and Oshera and kill them. Oshera I understand, he's tried to kill everyone and take over the world but Kid?! Kid is his son and he wants us to kill him. Yes he has fallen into the madness but so did several people when Oshera did his little stunt and we didn't just kill them!

"Black Star what are we going to do?"

That was a good question. Subaki always did have a knack for asking questions that no one had answers for. "Well for one thing we can't kill Kid! He is our friend and we can't kill him. No that is not an option." I growled as I paced angrily around the living room.

"We need to go and talk with Stein. Stein will know what to do." I grabbed Subaki's hand and ran out the door with the hope that questions will be answered.

~Spirit~

Placing the tea kettle back on the stove, I stirred the tea as I walked back towards Stein. When I came back from my home with Maka to visit my lover I nearly had a head attack at what I found. Walking back towards the bed room where I dragged my lover to rest. He had sobbed and sobbed until he had nearly thrown himself into a panic attack.

Sighing softly as I slowly pushed open the door and walked in to sit on the bed beside him. His already pale face was almost see through. His face was sweating and his breath was shallow as his mind was terrorized by whatever demons that lurked within the shadows of his soul.

Brushing back his hair as a loud knock at the door caused him to flinch. Growling slightly as I set the tea down and quickly headed to the door ready to rip into who ever dared disturb my lover in his time of vulnerability.

"Spirit! Where is Stein?! We don't know what to do! We can't kill Kid!" Black Star yelled at me before I could utter a word. "What?" I asked as Black Star pushed his way in long with the others of the group.

"Don't you know? I mean you are Lord Death's right hand man! How can you not know that he wants to kill his own son because he has fallen into the madness?! You should already be talking with Stein about how we are going to save him!" Black Star continued to yell in my face.

Growling angrily as I heard a yelp from the bedroom, I quickly ran back to check on him before coming back and smacking Black Star across the face. "Shut the hell up with that yelling! Now will someone explain to me what is going on but in a quiet voice?" I growled angrily as I sat down and waited.

Subaki slowly walked up to me and began whatever it was that they had to say. "Apparently Lord Death is wanting us to kill Kid and Oshera. The reason behind this is apparently because Kid has fallen in to the madness."

Staring at Subaki I couldn't help but start laughing, "You guys have got to be kidding me! Lord Death kill Death the kid? His own son? Seriously you guys need to come up with better stories to tell. Now if you kids don't mind I have something important to take care of."

"It's not a joke Spirit. Everything they say is true." Came Stein's voice from behind me. Standing up I looked at my tired lover. "Babe you shouldn't be up and walking around." I said as I walked over to where he was standing and drinking the tea I made.

He waved me off before moving to sit on my abandon chair. "What they are saying is true Spirit. Lord Death sees Kid as a lost cause now and wishes to have him and his older brother."

Everyone stared at Stein in shock, "His brother?"

~Back At Oshera's Hideout: Soul~

Sighing as the hot water washed over my body. It felt good to feel the muscles in my body relax after a long night of activities. I couldn't help a grin crawl onto my face as I remembered the moans and gasp I managed to draw out of my little death kitten.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a head lay against my back. "Morning Kitten." I whispered as I patted the hands around my waist. "Morning Soul." Turning around to embrace my lover and gave him a deep kiss which left him breathless.

"How are you love?" I whispered as I cuddled him close to me. "I'm good." Shivers ran up my back as he spoke. Oh how I loved this voice, so sleek and silky. How it did things to me. Tilting his head up to look at me, I was startled to see his eyes swirling with flacks of red and black in those lovely gold eyes. 'Could it be? The madness.' I had heard what happens when a reaper of Kid's statues gets infected with the madness but I never thought that Kid would ever fall into the madness.

"Kid? Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked as I brushed back his bangs from his eyes as I waited for him to explain to me what was going on.

Kid pulled away from me before moving under the water and began washing himself. I couldn't believe he was ignoring me. He never ignored me. In all the time I have known Kid he has never once ignored me. "Kid?"

I watched as he rinsed himself off before stepping out of the shower. Sighing as I followed suit out of the shower I followed him. I wanted answers to why his eyes had suddenly changed. "Kid answer me. What happened to you? What's going on?" I yelled as he slowly pulled on a yukata and tied it around his waist before leaving our room and headed towards another room.

Growling angrily as I pulled in my pants and jerked on my shirt before following him.

~Chrona~

Sitting on the couch as Oshera slept on my lap wasn't something I planned to be doing at any time in my life. I never thought I would have the Keshin lying on my lap, all quiet and cute. I never even thought I was gay before now. I was actually with Maka only days before.

Looking up as Kid walked in and kneels down and began whispering in Oshera's ear. Oshera opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Oshera looked at me before standing and pulling Kid up with him and walking away with him. Not long after they left Soul came barging in angrily.

"Where did they go?" Shrugging tiredly as I relaxed farther back into the couch as Soul sighed angrily and flopped down beside me and waited.

~Well my dear readers here is Chapter 11. Hopefully you all enjoyed and will leave me some reviews. I like reviews and I would love for my readers to leave me reviews. I will have chapter 12 along soon and hopefully will all enjoy it. So as always read, review and enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

~Disclaimer: refer to early chapters

~Author's Rant: Amazingly enough here is chapter 12 after god knows how long it's been since I've updated this story. Which is really freaking bad because I'm having a little trouble remembering the story line I was going to use, so ya its not promising when you have to come back and read your own story but I will get this completed! I started it and I will see it through to the end!

Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been updating. I have no excuse.

Every Friday is Update Day!

Chapter 12

Sitting across from my brother I waited for him to explain to me what we were going to do now that no doubt the madness had worn off of them now. "Well my dear kitten we are going to have to be truthful with our mates. They will understand because without us they will die."

Sighing as I pushed my hair back out of my face and looked at the ceiling. This wasn't going to go over well. Not at all. Soul never wanted to be a part of the madness. No matter what it could do for him and he, even when he is my mate will not accept me when the madness was involved.

"Kitten. My beautiful kitten, don't despair. They will accept us not matter what. Because they will have no other choice. They can either live here willingly or against their wills. We need them. Without them we will die. Our madness will kill us my dear kitten." He whispered in my ear as he licked the inside of it as he sat on my lap.

Moaning softly as Oshera continued to rub against me and I felt myself beginning to respond and the madness began to stir. Growling slightly as I pushed Oshera back into the couch and kissed him deeply as began to rub against him as he pushed off my yukata.

Growling softly as he began to kiss his down my neck as I pulled his yukata opens to reveal that big cock. The madness began boil within me as I moved to kneel down in front of him. I began to lap at the tip of his cock as he begun to run his hands through my hair. I moaned as I took him deep in my mouth and began to suck on him.

Oshera began moan as I continued to suck and lap at his cock before he jerked me up and slammed me down onto him. Gasping loudly as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to thrust into me.

~Chrona~

Sighing tiredly as I waited with Soul for the other two to come back and explain what the hell was going on but they seemed to be taking their sweet time. It was no secret to as what they were doing since we could hear their moans and screams as plain as day from where we were in the dining room.

I hated to admit it but I was happy that they were distracted for the moment. I needed some time to think about this. There were still so many blanks in the equation but it was as clear as day to see they both had fallen into the madness. I didn't like that. I hate the madness and I didn't want to fall back into it.

The madness made me into someone who I wasn't. It turned me into the monster that Medusa made me into and I never wanted to be that person again but there was still so much I needed to know before I could pull all my thoughts together. That was one thing I learned well from my past life, never make your move until you have enough information to make an accurate guess to what will happen.

~Soul~

I was not happy. Not happy and very confused. Only hours ago I was with Kid having amazing sex and then he brushes me off and goes somewhere with Oshera. Again I state that I am not happy.

Sighing tiredly as I closed my eyes and tried to understand what was all going on. It didn't make sense, none of it did. I mean I like Kid, I like him a lot! But to come in here and grab him and just start fucking him like no tomorrow until we pass out? That's not my style. But that's what I did and I don't understand why. I knew what I was doing but the whole time it was like I wasn't in control of myself.

Peering through my hair that had fallen in my face to look at the door, I could only hope that they returned soon to tell us exactly what the hell was going on.

A/N: Ok there's all to chapter 12. I promise chapter 13 will be longer but I need to regain the story line in my head again. So please review and stick around for 13


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

A/n: Ok well here we are on chapter 13. I'm sorry how short 12 was but I promise this one shall be longer and explain more and get the story moving along.

Once again thank you for everyone who has reviewed followed, favorite!

Also remember every Friday is update day!

Chapter 13

~Stein~

It didn't surprise me that no one knew of Kid's older brother. Lord Death went out of his way to erase the past and make everything look happy and protect himself from losing Kid the same way he lost Oshera and his wife but sadly it only drove Kid to the madness.

"Kid's older brother is Oshera the keshin. He fell into the madness not long after Lord Death's wife died who had also fell into the madness which happened not long after Kid was born. No one knows why the madness seems to run in their blood but it does." I sighed as Spirit patted the seat beside him signaling me to sit with him.

"Patty and Liz would probably be the ones to know more about it then me since they are Kid's weapons." I added as an afterthought as I looked for them only to see they weren't here. "Where are they?" I asked as I looked at the others who shrugged. Sighing as I let my head fall to rest against my chest in annoyance at their obviousness. "We need to find them and the rest of the gang and Blair. We're going to need their help if we want to succeed." I said slowly as if I was talking to a bunch of idiots which wasn't wrong.

"Succeed in what?" Black Star asked as Subaki looked at him with a hopeless look on her face. Luckily though Spirit decided to answer for me before I smacked the idiot. "Duh we're going to find Kid and talk to him. It's obviously not going to be or pretty because we're suppose to kill him but Lord Death can go fuck himself if he thinks even for a second that we're going to hurt our son then he's stupider then shit." He exclaimed with fighting spirit that I love so much in him.

Black Star jumped up and pumped his fist into the air, "Alright we'll go get them but I refuse to bring Maka because she doesn't care and I know she probably will want to go through with the mission." He scowled before turning and grabbing Subaki's hand and taking off with the promise to be back as soon as he found everyone.

"Stein." Spirit whispered a little while after the door slammed shut. I turned to look at him, taking in the fact that he looked so much older than he was now. This whole situation was stressing on both of us and it only seemed to get worse as every second went by. "Yes Spirit?"

"No matter what happens we're not going to let Lord Death get his hands back on Kid right?" he whispered as his red hair draped over his eyes trying to hide the fear he felt for our son. Reaching over and gently placing my hand under his chin and making him look at me I spoke softly and more seriously than I ever had in my life. "Spirit love Lord Death will never ever touch our son again. No matter what. I don't care if he isn't really our son by blood but he is OUR son and nothing will change that. He is ours and we will protect him no matter what."

~Kid~

Sighing as Oshera helped me with my kimono before he grabbed my hand and leads the way to where our mates were waiting on us. I really didn't know what the hell to think about this. I always had a thing for Soul but I never thought I'd actually get to act on it but in an amazing turn of events he's my mate.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy that it turned out this way but what if he doesn't accept me after he finds out my secret? What if he turns me away and we both die a slow and painful death? I have no idea how Soul feels about the madness but hopefully he'll understand that it is a part of me.

"Stop thinking on it brother. It'll only cause you to worry more if you do." Oshera whispered as he squeezed my hand gently. Nodding at my brother I couldn't help but feel happy that my brother was here for me now. I always wondered what happened to him because I never knew. Hell I didn't even know I had a brother till I found my mother's diary in one of the many rooms in my home.

I knew we didn't have a normal bond. What we did was wrong compared to other families but for us because of the madness it was normal. Mother's diary had explained everything about the madness but sadly I was aware of it because not long after coming here I began to remember things that happened that just disappeared from my mind before.

My father had always had me take this "medicine" in the morning to make sure I stayed well but soon after being away from it I began to remember things that seemed like a dream but made sense. Grinding my teeth together as I thought of everything I had forgotten thanks to that man. It pained me so much that he would do that but he did it because he fears the madness just like thousands of others.

But that made me wonder if he feared the darkness so much why did he marry our mother? Why marry the one the closest to the madness?

Oshera cleared his throat to catch my attention with a fond smile as I saw we were stopped at the door that had our two mates hidden from us. Oshera reached out and petted my hair comfortingly, "My dear reaper Kitten you must relax. Everything will be ok. They will not leave us no matter what." He whispered as he kissed my forehead before opening the door.

~Soul~

I was really beginning to get really annoyed at all this waiting. I want to know what is going on and what is going on now. Chrona was not helping me. He was just sitting there staring into the abyss of the table. Leaning back in my chair as finally the door creaked open to reveal both Oshera and Kid.

"About time you guys got here! I thought I was going to die while waiting on you." I groaned as I watched Oshera and Kid come to sit beside us. Oshera beside Chrona and Kid beside me which I was happy about. I didn't want MY kitten near this guy anymore. "Thank you both for waiting on us. Now since we have wasted much time we should get straight to business." Oshera said as he leaned back in his chair looking quiet relaxed and elegant at the same time.

"As you two may be wondering as to why you reacted the way you did last night and there is a simple answer to that and it is because you are our mates. My brother and I…" "Wait brother?" I interrupted a little confused by this because last time I checked Kid was an only child. "Yes Kid and I are brothers. You may have heard of me. I am the Keshin that everyone fears. Driven crazy by the madness and hell bent on taking over the world but this is all a lie made up by the one and only Lord Death himself." He explained.

"Why would Lord Death make up a lie like that? Why would he want everyone to kill you if you were his son even if you went crazy by the madness? We saved Stein, why couldn't we help you?" I questioned as I looked between Oshera and Kid as I tried to understand what exactly I was being told.

"You see Soul, Oshera and I have the madness within us. It's part of us because it was part of our mother. Our mother's family has the madness in their blood. We don't know why father married her if he's so scared of the madness but he is. So when mother died Oshera let the madness take him over and dad decided then and there that he needed to die I guess and he started giving me medicine that apparently kept the madness under wraps and made me forget stuff." Kid explained softly as he played with his hands nervously.

"Explain this madness." Chrona asked quietly as we all turned to look at him suddenly. I guess we all kinda forgot he was there. Oshera nodded and sighed as he seemed to look at something far off in the room as he begun. "It's not like the normal madness that just makes you go insane and want to kill people. No our madness is the madness of death. It's our sanity yet it drives us to the edge. It's part of us and its part of our powers. When others are infected by madness they simple follow through with ever desire they have no matter what it is and people are usually killed and nations destroyed. Our madness is the madness of what our mother legends says those who fought for everything and died then somehow was brought back to life and they became mad with the death. Death seemed to call them everywhere and at times it made them wiser others it made them crave to die."

~Black Star~

"That's what I said already!" I yelled at Spirit. I had repeated the same sentence several times but for some reason this weapon was really slow today. "Ok so let me get this straight Soul and Chrona are already gone and where they went was after Kid and you know this because Soul left you a note in your guys secret note spot." He said slowly as I nodded.

"They have several not places all over the place Spirit. It doesn't matter, let's get on with what we're going to do before someone else decides to take over the job for us." Liz growled as she tugged at her jeans. Liz and Patty had been in a kind of zoned out state when I found them and it worried me. I knew for a fact the bond between them and Kid was really strong but what I didn't know is what happens to a weapon and their meister when they are away from each other for too long.

"Well actually you all should go get your stuff so we can leave because he already knows and I saw several teams getting ready to leave at dawn." Blair suddenly said as she jumped up on the window ceil in her cat form. Both Stein and Spirit cursed, "Alright we have to make this quick. Go get your stuff and get out of the city. We'll all meet up in the graveyard outside the city. You have an hour go!" Stein ordered as he followed Spirit to the back of the house and the rest of us wasted no time in following those orders.

A/N: So review? Please tell me what you think and I'll see ya next time


	14. please read!

**Announcement:**

**So who is tired of waiting for an update and wants to kill me because this isn't an update?**

**Probably a lot of you but please continue to read.**

**I have been super busy since I came back to school in August. They literally gave me so much to do on the first week and it's been hell since. I've had very little time to do anything because of school and life in general. Things have been hard in my personal life which I will not really explain at this time.**

**But I'm hoping to get writing here soon because I have slowly been getting myself caught up with my work and getting ahead of my work.**

**So I have in my plans to get some updates coming along.**

**I really want to finish "Save me" before I really get to working on my newer story sequel "Let Go of My Tail", so everyone who is waiting for that, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for that. I am sorry but "Save me" really needs to be finished.**

**So the stories that I will be working on are, but not in this order: Save me, All is not what it seems, the angel and the fallen glory, Don't leave me in the madness, Puppets on a string, tell me why you love me, let go of my tail **

**The stories that are on the back burner is Warriors among the ashes, everyone has a glass house **

**So that is what I am planning on doing and I hopefully can follow it. **

**I'm still looking for a beta is anyone is interested**

**But thank you all for being patient.**

**Dark Cat Queen **


End file.
